kuroarashifandomcom-20200213-history
Terras Magicus
Terras Magicus, which means in Latin the Land of Magic, sometimes called the Magical World or Magic World, is the magical counterpart of the Old World, or Earth. Magic is extremely abundant and well known by all its inhabitants, and all of its technology seems to be powered by magic. Terras Magicus is full of mythical creatures that seem to take the place of regular animals and most of its population is composed of human-like hybrids and hanyou. It is later revealed that Terras Magicus is an unstable alternate world based on the planet Mars that was created by the Mage of the Beginning, also known as the Life Maker. History Pre-History An unknown time in the distant past, Terras Magicus was created in the magic dimension by the Mage of the Beginning. The entire magical world came into existance that day, supposedly from the magical kingdom of Vespertatia which is believed to be the origin of the entire realm of Terras Magicus. Great Mage War Twenty years before the start of the series the secret society infiltrated the spheres of influence of Megalomesembria and the Hellas Empire, the two major political forces of the Terras Magicus, as well as those of the magical kingdom of Vespertatia, said to be the origin of this world. Then, they manipulated these countries to orchestrate the gruesome global conflict remembered as the Great Mage War. They intended to use it as a cover to kidnap Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, the "Princess of Twilight," princess of Vespertatia, and use her power to cancel magic to erase the entire Terras Magicus world. It was ultimately revealed that the Terras Magicus was created through magic and that it is doomed to collapse sooner or later. This would erase magical creatures (whose existence depends on the magic that sustains their world) from existence and cast the human population on the actual planet Mars where life is not possible. It is for this reason why Cosmo Entelecheia tried to erase Terras Magicus and relocate its population into the "Cosmo Entelecheia dimension," an edenic alternate reality where everyone is lives the happiest possible scenario of their lives. However, due to the secret society actions, they ended up causing the death of countless of the people that they intend to save. Eventually, Arika Anarchia Entheofushia, the first princess of Vespertatia and Theodora the third princess of the Hellas Empire managed to recruit the Ala Rubra to end the war. They discovered proof of the secret society's plot, but only to be labelled as traitors by Primum, a member of Cosmo Entelechia, who killed and impersonated one of their allies in the senate of Megalomesembria. Due to this, Ala Rubra then led their own war against Cosmo Entelecheia and ultimately stormed into the secret society's gloomy hideout, the Gravekeeper's Palace. All the society's generals were defeated by the Ala Rubra, Nagi Springfield dealing with Primum himself. As everything seemed finished, the Mage of the Beginning personally entered the fray, blasting away the entire Ala Rubra in a tremendous onslaught of magic. Nagi refused to give up in spite of the gap in power, and aided by his master Filius Zect, he succesfully defeated the Life Maker. Yet, this wasn't enough to cancel the ritual to rewrite Terras Magicus, which was eventually contained and cancelled by the entire float of warships from every country and the sacrifice of most Ostia, Vespertatia. After the War After the war, troubles remained, the sacrifice and destruction of the Vespertatia's capital Ostia, which was entirely built on islands floating in the sky, making most of the islands fall to the ground, cause the Megalomesembria Senate to use Arika as a spacegoat and sentenced her to death. The members of Ala Rubra rescued Arika on the day of her execution, after two years of imprisonment, and took her and Asuna away from the political intrigues of the Terras Magicus back to the Old World, and dedicated the two following decades to tracking down the remaining members of Cosmo Entelecheia with the help of every magical nation. Because of this, the sole surviving members decided to play dead and disappear, waiting for the day they would be able to enact their late lord's plan at last. Locations Ariadne Ariadne is a city-state of magical education locted near the border of the Hellas Empire. They will accept anyone who is willing to learn, supposedly even Death himself. The Ariadne Mage Knights participated in the schimastic war orchestrated by Cosmo Entelechia twenty years ago and are known for being the only military force allowed into the Ostian Grand Festival. Hellas Empire The dominant and largest country of the south. It is composed mostly of demi-humans. It is governed by a royal monarchy. Its inhabitants are known as being quite strong and the empire's main race is refered to as the "Hellas" race. Megalomesembria Confederation The newest and most dominant country of the north. It is composed mostly of full-blooded humans who are the descendents of 50 million migrants from earth. It is ruled by a senate and currently has a population of 67 million. New Ostia The kingdom that formed following the war, from the fragments of Vespertatia. It takes its name from Ostia, the captial city. Vespertatia Kingdom A kingdom of mostly floating islands which is known for being allied with Ala Rubra and being lead by the royal line Entheofushia, of which both Arika Anarchia Entheofushia and Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia are descendants of. Its capital city, Ostia, suffered great casualites during the Great Mage War. Organizations Based in Terras Magicus Ala Rubra : Main article: Ala Rubra A small group of very strong mages of ever shape and color, they are known for people the group that ultimately defeated the Mage of the Beginning and saved Terras Magicus from its destruction. Cosmo Entelecheia : Main article: Cosmo Entelecheia Originally an immense organization created by the ominous Mage of the Beginning, it was almost wiped out twenty years before the start of the series by the Ala Rubra, a team of extremely powerful mages led by the legendary Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield, at the end of the Great Mage War that it ignited. Trivia *In Negima!: Magister Negi Magi ''canon, ''Terras Magicus is called Mundus Magicus. Due to the expansion of the realm by the Kuro Arashi canon, Terras Magicus is used to refer to the world of magic itself, or the "land" (hence "terras") of magic, while Mundus Magicus is used to refer to the dimension. Category:Locations Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi